Squirrel Stew
by alexandriadoreen
Summary: Eli (own made up companion) and Courier Marie have a steamy (pun fully intended) night. RATED M FOR A REASON SMUT


I'm sitting across from him when as he eats his squirrel stew. I do have to admit, although it is delicious, all that slurping and sucking on the spoon really isn't necessary. As he does this, I clench my thighs together, trying to calm the throbbing that's going on down there. My tight jeans wasn't going to let that happen though. I don't think, in all my travels across the Wasteland, I've ever met, seen, or even been near by someone who has this effect on me like he does.

For instance, on our second day traveling, when he was drinking his water, he made a heated, direct eye contact with me. I had to look away from his intense contact before he put the bottle down. I felt wet that instant he looked at me. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but I liked it. I felt mature, more womanly. See, people say I'm so innocent despite the shithole we live in, but the dark thoughts that go through my head about what I want him to do to me are anything but innocent.

I think he actually notices the flexing of my thighs together because the tablecloth moved with the movement of my thighs. He looked right at me with a curious look in his eyes. I looked down at my stew, trying to hide my heated blush.

"Whats wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just eating." I replied defensively. I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Really? Nothingl?"

I nodded a response, knowing damn well I was turning a tomato red. I think he knew why, too.

He took his last slurp of stew before taking his bowl to the sink. He came back and surprised the hell out of me by putting his hand between my clenched thighs, forcing them open.

I gasped at the sudden contact, and looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, which sent the sound down there, making me involuntarily clench again.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He clucked his tongue. I looked at his mouth and he licked his lips in return. "Why are you tensing up so much?"

"Uh- uh- um…" I stammered. "I have to pee." I made the stupidest excuse and forced my legs out of his hands.

"No you don't." He looked at me accusingly. Jesus, his eyes were a smoldering green that looked right at my soul, sending yet another clench. "I think someone's a little… flustered."

I widened my eyes and bit my lip. "No! What do you mean!?"

He forced his warm hand between my legs again. He spread them with both hands, forcing a gasp out of me and he got down on his knees in front of me. I groaned at the sight of him between my legs like that, and the dark look in his eyes. "I think you want me... "

I took in a deep, shallow breath. My heart was racing, my head was running a thousand miles an hour. What is he doing?

He removed my shoes and my socks slowly, never taking his eyes off of mine. He kissed my ankle, which I had to bite my lip to supress a moan. He slid his hands up my denim covered thighs ever so slowly.

"I can tell you want me." He whispered. "I knew it from the day I met you."

Oh, was all I could think. I furrowed my eyebrows in response. He slid his hands all the way up to the waistband of my jeans, and unbuttoned them. He started to slide them down my legs, and I sat up for a second to let him remove the rest of the denim.

"Hmmmm… what I could do now…" He whispered, slowly inching his face towards my soaking pussy. I groaned at the words and he raised his eyebrows. He toyed with the waistband of my panties.

"Pretty panties…" He muttered. In one quick motion, he easily tore them from my body, leaving me naked from the waist down. The cool draft from the room left me with goosebumps all over my legs. "Pretty pussy, too."

I moaned at those words, as he bit down softly on my lips. He then trailed his warm wet tongue softly down my slit. I moaned a little louder, clenching at my arm rests on the chair.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered, looking into my eyes. "My tongue on your pretty, wet pussy?"

I moaned, throwing my head back. Fuck, this is hot. I looked down at him through my lashes and nodded, biting my lip. He smiled slightly and went to town.

His tongue circled my sensitive throbbing clit, making me cry out in surprise.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuck!" I cried out as the intensity grew in my belly. I clenched my eyes shut, absorbing this delicious feeling. "Fuck y-,"

"Shit, you're loud.." He complained, but I knew from the look in his eyes he liked it. He thrust a finger in my dripping pussy, making me yelp. He said as he removed his finger and thrust it in my mouth. "You like that?"

I nodded furiously, sucking on his finger and lapping at all my juices. I bit down on it as well, circling my tongue around the falinge.

"You dirty girl." He said and ripped off my shirt, exposing me in my black basic bra. He hooked a finger on the fabric and pulled it down. "Nice tits."

He took two fingers and pinched them and knotted them, making them sore. I cried out when he put his teeth on one of them, biting and pulling them taut.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me to standing position. "Get on your knees."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You're going to suck my cock, thats why." I got down on my knees and he pointed at his jeans. "Pull them down."

I undid the button and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. He had a monstrous cock, a good 10 inches and at least 3 inches thick. I gasped at the sight, clenching my thighs together again to soothe the pulsing that was going on down there.

"You like what you see?" He asked, looking down at me. He removed his shirt quickly, revealing his hard, toned stomach. I giggled and nodded my head, biting down on my lip. "You look so sexy down next to my cock like that."

I licked the head of his penis, licking the tiny hole at the very tip. I felt him shudder with pleasure. "Oh, fuck."

I put the head in my mouth and began pumping his cock with my mouth. He let out various noises, letting me know I'm doing a good job. He put his hands in my hair and shoved my mouth further onto his cock, causing me to choke on it. "Fuck yeah baby, choke on my cock."

I nodded, still sucking and spitting on his huge member. I began to feel his dick throbbing and he said, "Fuck, Marie, I'm going to fucking cum all over your fucking mouth."

I let it out of my mouth and let him cum inside my mouth and all over my breasts. He groaned loudly, spilling his load all over me. His cum was sweet and salty. Delicious.

"Fuck, Marie, you're such a fucking freak. Who knew?" He asked, running his hands through his hair. "We've been travelling together for almost a year and I never would have guessed."

I shrugged and grinned up at him.

"Stand up." He demanded.

"Why?" I cocked my head curiously. My pussy was soaked and throbbing more than it ever had. I closed my legs together tightly for more friction.

"Because I'm going to lick your fucking pussy right on this table." He said darkly. He had a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. "So get on the table and open your legs."

I did what I was told and got on the table and sat up on my elbows. He kneeled, got in between my legs and blew a cold breath up and down my slit. "Do you want me to lick this little pussy for you?"

I licked my lips and nodded. He reached a hand up and roughly grabbed my breast, fondling and squeezing the nipple.

"Answer me!" He demanded, squeezing my nipple harder, twisting it.

I moaned out my answer: "Yes please!"

He stuck out his tongue for me to see and licked his lower lip. "You want this tongue on your wet pussy?"

"Yes, please," I answered, nodding my head.

He smirked, dipping his head down and swirled his tongue around my clit. "Mmmm, you're pussy is so good baby."

I moaned, loud, and he grabbed my breast again, squeezing the nipple. I moaned louder.

"Fuck, you're a screamer, huh?" He stuck a finger inside my dripping wet pussy. "Well, it's a good thing I like screamers."

I groaned as he pounded my pussy with two fingers now, and expertly tongued my clit. "You're pussy is delicious, Marie. You've got a nice wet pussy for me, huh."

"Yes!" I screamed. I was on the verge of climax, I was shaking and my vision was going out. "Yes! Fuck yes, lick that wet pussy, Eli. Fucking make me cum, oh God, make me cum…"

He moaned and pounded three fingers in my pussy and quickly darted his tongue up and down my throbbing clit. "Fucking cum for me. You're my fucking slut. You're my fucking whore, right Marie? Fucking cum."

"Yes!" I screamed. "Oh, fuck I'm cumming! Fuck!"

My whole body convulsed, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. He kept tonguing my clit and fingering my pussy. My back arched and my toes curled, I screamed out another orgasm, grabbing my tits for dear life. "Oh, fuck, Eli.."

He slowed down until eventually he stopped. "Damn, Marie."

I laid there breathing hard, moaning and groaning, feeling my sticky release on my thighs. "Oh, God, Eli."

I barely felt my ass slide to the edge of the table. "Flip over."

His wish was my command as I brought my shaking self to the edge of the table, and onto my hands and knees. He was going to fuck me with his huge cock.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Marie." He moaned in my ear, biting it. He brought his head to my opening, making me moan. "Fuck, Marie, you're so fucking tight. I'm going to destroy your pussy, baby."

Oh, god. I thought as he began to fill me up, inch by inch. I moaned loudly as he hit the back of my pussy. He began to slowly pump in and out of me. "Ohh, god, Eli, fuck me."

"You're so fucking wet for me already. You dirty girl." He slapped my ass, making me yelp. He took me faster, harder. I felt my walls stretching around him, making me roll my eyes back again in pleasure. I was screaming loudly with every re entry of his gigantic cock. He began matching my moans. Just as I was about to climax he pulled his cock out and said, "I'm going to fuck your ass, baby."

"Oh god. Okay." Nobody had ever been there before. He spit on my ass hole and plunged deep into my ass, making me yelp in pain. He began pumping in and out again. "Oh, fuck yes, God, fuck my dirty little asshole. Oooh, yeah just like that, oh fuck. You're going to make me cum again. Fuck, my ass is so tight. Your cock feels so good in my ass baby." My words became garbled as my climax rose deep in my body. My body exploded into a million stars as I screamed out yet another orgasm.

"I'm not fucking done with you yet, you slut." He reprimanded and he flipped me over onto my back and filled my dripping wet pussy. I felt my juices slide off my legs and heard them hit the floor. "I'm going to keep you cumming, baby. I love hearing you cum."

He pounded my pussy hard, using his hand to rub my over sensitive clit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Your pussy is so good, Marie, I can't get e-fucking-nough." He moaned loudly as my walls tightened around as my orgasm came again, making me black out and wake back up screaming.

"Oh fuck yeah, Marie, your face is so sexy when you cum." He groaned loudly. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum. Fuck I'm going to fucking cum in your tight little hole."

I felt his warm juice fill me up to the brim. "Oh, fuck, Marie, that was so good."

I nodded a reply, my eyes closed. I felt him kiss me gently on the lips. I opened my eyes.

"Let's go again tomorrow, yeah?" He mumbled, carrying me to my room.


End file.
